fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic
Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic (毒炎の滅竜魔法 Dokuen no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic. Hayashi Aririki only one known user of this style. Instead of merging two Dragon Slayer elements, this magic was taught to Hayashi by Aotatsuko. Description Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a fire venom dragon: the ability to generate fire and/or poison from anywhere on his body, skin impervious to fire and poison and other traits. Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire and/or poison from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Flame incorporated in this type of magic is of incredibly burn, being particularly destructive with power of venom. Its user can also consume external sources of flaming and fire or poison to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for fire and poison, that they produced themselves. Spells P.S.:All spells of Hayashi have poison, so if you don't see in spell word "poison" just you know it. *Flame Venom Dragon's Roar (毒炎竜の咆哮 Dokuenryū no Hōkō): Hayashi generates flame in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive line of fire, that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent. Hayashi likes to use this in combination named "Fire Dragon's Barrage". *Flame Venom Dragon's Claw (毒炎竜の鉤爪Dokuenryūno Kagitsume): Hayashi ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes. Hayashi likes to use this in combination named "Fire Dragon's Barrage". *Flame Venom Dragon's Iron Fist (毒炎竜の鉄拳Dokuenryūno Tekken) An effective melee spell, in which Hayashi engulfs his fist in flames and then punches his opponent, causing heavy blunt damage alongside burning. Such attack can seemingly be performed with both hands at once. Hayashi likes to use this in combination named "Flame Venom Dragon's Barrage". *Flame Venom Dragon's Wing Attack (毒炎竜の翼撃Dokuenryūno Yokugeki): Hayashi takes hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire, in the form of dragon wings as support, to throw them far away while burning them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Sword Horn (毒炎竜の剣角Dokuenryūno Kenkaku): Hayashi ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed, then launch them high into the air with his large horn of fire. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flame Elbow (毒炎竜の炎肘Dokuenryūno Enchū): After Hayashi ignites the tip of his elbow, he uses that flame to strengthen his fist, and rocket the opponent high in the air. *Flame Venom Dragon's Crushing Fang (毒炎竜の砕牙Dokuenryūno Saiga): With Hayashi's hand ignited with a large flame, he gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemy away from his sight. *Flame Venom Dragon's Brilliant Flame (毒炎竜の煌炎, Dokuenryūno Kōen): Hayashi creates fire on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. There is one more variant, when he ignites both of his hands and combines the flame, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at his enemy, blowing them away. *Flame Venom Dragon's Heat Haze (毒炎竜の陽炎, Dokuenryūno Kagero): Hayashi shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. *Flame Venom Dragon's Fire Fist (毒炎竜の火拳Dokuenryūno Hiken): Hayashi turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flamethrower (毒炎竜の炎銃, Dokuenryūno Honō Jū): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Hayashi turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from theem. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flame Commandment (毒炎竜の炎戒Dokuenryūno Enkai): Hayashi amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. *Flame Venom Dragon's Fire Pillar (毒炎竜の火柱Dokuenryūno Hibashira): Used following Enkai, Hayashi shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *Flame Venom Dragon's Firefly Light (毒炎竜の蛍火Dokuenryūno Hotarubi): Hayashi creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. After releasing of "firefly" to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Hayashi sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Sacred Flame (毒炎竜の神炎Dokuenryūno Shinka): Hayashi hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Cross-fire (毒炎竜の十字火, Dokuenryūno Jūjika): Hayashi puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flaming Net (毒炎竜の炎上網, Dokuenryūno Enjōmō): Hayashi creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *Flame Venom Dragon's Mirror Flame (毒炎竜の鏡火炎, Dokuenryū no Kyōkaen): Hayashi releases a wall of fire to block an attack. *Flame Venom Dragon's Twin Fang (毒炎竜の双牙 Dokuenryū no Sōga): Hayashi moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. *Flame Venom Dragon's Fang Thrust (毒炎竜の牙推進 Dokuenryū no Totsuga): Hayashi summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a wave of poison shaped like a snake's head, with large fangs, is generated. Such wave moves towards the opponent, and is capable of stopping their incoming attacks by "biting" them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Spiral Jaw (毒炎竜のらせん齶 Dokuenryū no Rasengaku): Ken jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers flame with poison on his legs and kicks the opponent by performing a rotation. *Poison Dragon's Scales (毒竜の秤 Dokuryū no Ringa): Ken uses his Magic Seal to generate a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which he rapidly sends flying at the opponents in consecutive reprises. *Poison Dragon's Scream (毒竜の悲鳴 Dokuryū no Himei): Ken begin to scream, which causing the appearence of poison on area. *Poison Dragon's Rotation (毒竜の回転 Dokuryū no Kaiten): Ken begins rotation, which causing a hurricane of poison around Hayashi. In this technique, Hayashi can even moves to his opponent. *Flame Venom Dragon's Fist (毒炎竜の拳 Dokuenryū no Kobushi): Hayashi turns his fist into flames and poison, and launches it as a column of poisoned fire at his target which make more damage to opponent. *Flame Venom Dragon's Roar (毒炎竜の咆哮 Dokuenryū no Hōkō): Hayashi concentrates both fire and poison, and breathes the great column of poisoned fire, which causes more damage to opponent. *Flame Venom Dragon's Brilliant Flame (毒炎竜の煌炎 Dokuenryū no Kōen): Hayashi concentrates poison in his left arm, while he concentrates fire in right arm, then unites them into large sphere, and throw it with an explosion. *Flame Venom Dragon's Spiral Jaw (毒炎竜のらせん齶 Dokuenryū no Rasengaku): Hayashi unites poison and flame on his legs, and make rotation in his opponent, to make more damage. *Flame Venom Dragon's Firefly Scales (毒炎竜の蛍火秤 Dokuenryū no Hotarubi Ringa): Ken uses his Magic Seal to generate a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poisoned fire, which he rapidly sends flying at the opponents in consecutive reprises. In any seconds, Hayashi can blow the scales, to make a poisoned explousion. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮・火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Lighting his hands on fire, Hayashi rapidly punches his opponent. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. Before the attack, Hayashi kicks opponent, throwing him up, then he jumps up too, and then begins his attack. At the end of the attack, Hayashi hammers the opponent into the ground, creating an explosion and causing more damage to the enemy. *Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮・爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): After a series of destructive attacks, Hayashi finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns the enemy. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful and destructive that it has been shown to smash through dragon scales - which is known to have extremely tremendous endurance capabilities. *Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword ("不知火型" - 紅蓮・鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Hayashi ignites his entire body with the power of the Coloured Flame (use only in Dragon Force Mode). He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to headbutt him. This is also described as The Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique and the Dragon Slayer's Hidden Art, Sea Fire Style. *Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor ("不知火型" - 紅蓮・大炎戒 炎帝, "Shiranui Gata" - Guren: Dai Enkai: Entei): Another ultimate technique of Hayashi. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Hayashi then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. *Red Lotus Sting: Exploding Venom Blade (赤蓮刺す・爆毒刃 Akaren Sasu Bakudokujin): Hayashi makes a torrent of blade-shaped poisoned flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns the enemy, while gives to him poison. *Red Lotus Sting: Poisoned Spiral Flame Sphere (赤蓮刺す・毒螺旋炎球 Akaren Sasu Dokuen Rasengan): Hayashi makes a big red sphere, which has fire and poison, then he runs to opponent, and hit him with rotation power. The enemy has an moderete damage and Hayashi send him into a long flight in a wall. *Hidden Venom Form - Black Sting: Poison Possesion: Black Venom Absorption ("不知毒型" - 黒刺す毒所持黒毒吸収 "Fuchidokugata" - Kurosasu: Doku Shoji: Kuro Doku Kyūshū): Technique of Dragon Slayer's Hidden Art, Black-Red Poisoned Tree. Hayashi creates a lot of poisoned smoke, which is broadcast to the whole area of two hundred meters away. He is covered with "poison armor" so far, that he looks like a monster completely black colour. Then he flies to the opponent, making several powerful stun blows with poisonous tentacles, which appear on the poison cover, and launches up the opponent. After all, Hayashi bounces and absorbs into itself the enemy, then spits it into ground. Inside of Hayashi, opponent gets a lot of damage and hallucinations. After using this technique Hayashi could not get up for several days. Dragon Force Dragon Force: In dragon force, Hayashi has dragon scales on his scin, and flame around his body, and arms turns into deadly, poisonous dragon's claws, which grant him the ability to perform various attacks. Venomous cover: In this form, Hayashi take a look of monster. All of his attack and characteristics grown up. The mode has a timer - three minutes. After timer is gone, Hayashi's body takes damage from poison. After using this technique, Hayashi can't use his power one-two days, and it must recover from poison. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities